I Wonder
by RitaOTH-HomeandAwayFan
Summary: After Ronnie finds out the truth she try's to find Danielle, but she's gone. Will Ronnie be able to find her and finally get to know the daughter's she's always wanted. This is my take on what should have happened coz I really hated how EE killed her off.


**I W****onder**

**Chapter 1**

Danielle had to get out of Walford she had nothing here now except Stacie and it was just to much to stay how could she not believe her why would her granddad lie like that she wondered.

After she left the pub she went straight to the train station and caught the fist train out of Walford. She'd ring Stacie as soon as she found a new place to live because she never wanted to step foot in the Square again.

After Ronnie found out the truth how could her father do that to her, how could he be so cruel and have her believe her daughter was dead. She'd been here the entire time and she never knew. Now it all makes sense on why Danielle wanted to be around her so much. She had to find her she needed her daughter all she'd ever wanted was for her to have her precious little girl back.

So Ronnie ran over to the Slater's hoping Danielle was still there. She was pounding on the door so hard it's a wonder she didn't break the door down.

"Hold on keep your hair on I'm coming" Stacie mumbled as she got up to get the door this was the last thing she needed after all the alcohol she'd consumed.

"Hi Stacie is Danielle here" Ronnie cried hoping she was.

"No and why do you care where she is any way" Stacie replied bitterly.

"Please Stacie I really need to see her" Ronnie pleaded.

"I honestly don't know where she is" Stacie said honestly she'd never seen Ronnie like this.

"Stacie if you see her tell her I'm so sorry I didn't believe her, tell her to please come and see me" Ronnie asked tears streaming down her face.

"Ok I will but what's happened" Stacie asked worried on why Ronnie was her desperate to see Danielle, she knew there had to be something wrong.

"I didn't know Stacie I swear I thought she was dead, dad told me she died and I believed him. Danielle told me she was my daughter my Amy, I really wanted to believe her I did. But then my dad he said she was crazy and she was pleading with me to believe her. But I didn't and I told her she was sick and I'd never want a daughter like her" Ronnie cried.

"Oh my god, Ronnie I have to find her I'm her best friend she needs me" Stacie said and rushed off leaving Ronnie standing there.

Ronnie didn't know what to do she just hoped Stacie found her.

"Ronnie come on lets get you inside" Roxy said and started walking Ronnie into her flat.

"Roxy what am I gonna do I can't lose her again, why is this happening. What did I ever do to dad for him to do this to me, to Amy" Ronnie cried.

"He's evil, I hate him for doing this to you, dad took off I don't know where he went. Did you manage to find her" Roxy asked.

"No I don't know where she is, Roxy she could be anywhere" Ronnie cried.

"Don't worry we'll find her and hey she's tough she's a Mitchel after all" Roxy tried to make Ronnie smile.

"I guess your right but I need to see her. I can't let them awful words be the last things I say to my little girl" Ronnie said.

"What in the hell" Roxy gasped when she heard yelling outside.

"That sounds like dad and Phil come on lets go see what's happening" Ronnie said.

When they got out there Phil was beating the crap out of Archie.

"Phil come on he's not worth it" Ronnie said trying to pull Phil away.

"You see that Phil they still care" Archie taunted Phil.

"Ha I'm only stopping Phil from killing you right now because I don't want him to go to jail. But I promise you if you ever come near me and my daughter again I'll kill you myself" Ronnie said.

"Veronica I did this for you can't you see that" Archie said.

"Yeah right dad you did this for yourself. You hated the fact I had a child when I was a kid and that why you took her away from me, but you know what you're sick how could you tell me she was dead when she wasn't" Ronnie yelled.

"I did it for you and don't act like you care now where was you all these years when she needed you" Archie taunted her.

"Where was I, I never stopped loving and looking for my little girl, but you, you told me she was dead" Ronnie cried so hard she just crumbled to the floor.

"Dad stay away from us, your not welcome here anymore" Roxy said as she pulled Ronnie into her arms.

"You're still my daughter" Archie said.

"Not any more just go dad we never wanna see you again" Roxy said.

"And stay the hell away from my mom coz if you come near us again any of us I won't be responsible for my actions" Phil yelled and shoved him to the ground.

"Come on Ronnie lets get you inside" Roxy tried to pick her up of the ground.

"I got her" Phil said and picked her up and bought her to the Vic.

"What are we gonna do" Roxy asked Phil after lying Ronnie down on the bed next to a heartbroken Peggy.

"We need to make sure there ok, what kind of man would do that to his daughter" Phil asked as he would give anything to have Louise back.

"We have to find her Phil, they need each other" Roxy cried.

"I know, come on it's best if you get some sleep and we'll go looking for her in the morning" Phil said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks for reading.


End file.
